


Snowed In

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite John's best efforts to have a great Christmas in the country, he and Sherlock get snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Sherlock had said from the start that going to the cottage in the country near his family's home was a horrible idea. Mycroft had declined staying for Christmas this year, citing unavoidable work as his chief reason. Lady Holmes had even warned that there was a heavy snow storm approaching and they should most likely just stay in London or visit with John's family to celebrate.

But John had insisted, as Sherlock had felt to remind him several times until the last half hour when he had stopped speaking altogether. They were snowed in during one of England's worst snowstorms in fifty years. 

The cottage did not have any TV, had a poor supply of books according to Sherlock, was stocked with board games like Cludeo (boring and predictable) and the only available foods were not to the consulting detective's tastes. The electricity had not gone out yet but John had found all of the blankets and quilts and stacked them in a corner near the couch, just in case.

John set a cup of chicken noodle soup in front of Sherlock, observing his boyfriend for a full two minutes to start eating, until the doctor sighed, giving up and walked back get his own cup of soup from the stove. 

As he poured some of soup from the pot into a bowl, John thought he heard some metallic clicking behind him; like a spoon clashing against the ceramic bowl. When John would turn around, Sherlock would still be at his spot on the couch, still as a statue, the spoon and bowl untouched.

John hated it was Sherlock was like this. He loved the man, he really did, but he could be so infuriating at times. If Sherlock wasn't so intent on being grumpy and resentful, they could be having fun right now despite being snowed in on Christmas Day. They could be making festive Christmas cookies, or reading 'The Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens out loud dramatically, or John's favorite, making love on the fur rug until the snow passed. But alas, Sherlock was taking the low road and blaming John for an awful Christmas. It wasn't like the ex-soldier knew the tremendous blizzard was supposed to be this bad at the country in Yorkshire. If they had stayed in the London area they would be snowed in too. 

When he walked back, and took his seat on the couch, John noticed that Sherlock's bowl of chicken noodle soup was now empty. He cursed. "Dammit, Sherlock. Why can't you just talk to me?"

Sherlock's lips formed a thin line, his arms were crossed and he didn't dare look into John's eyes directly. "Because I realize that you were correct."

John put his head in his hands. "Oh, Sherlock," he moaned. 

The detective turned his face slightly, his expression mournful. "I apologize." As John moved closer to give him a hug however, Sherlock inched away. "Please, let's just…"

John smiled, nodded, glad to have his boyfriend back. "So what would you rather do? We could play Cluedo again?"

"I have an idea that would be enjoyable for the both of us." Sherlock nodded his head toward the fur rug on the floor and wiggled his eyebrows.

The doctor wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and moaned as the detective nuzzled his neck. "Now, that's what I've wanted to do all day."


End file.
